Nightmare on Oak Drive
by Mike Lord of InSaNiTy
Summary: Maka and Friends host a party at an abandoned old Mansion, but what happens when a mysterious Murderer runs around killing people when they least expect it? Rated T for BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD if three Genres were allowed, a third Genre for this would be Parody
1. Party Slashers

Soul and Maka walked to the haunted house, it was Halloween and Soul was wearing a black T shirt, with a white unzipped hoodie which was covered in fake blood, he lugged his plastic chainsaw to the steps, Maka was dressed in a costume consisting of a jack-o-lantern-themed plastic mask with a black dress and arm-length black gloves, she had black ballet shoes on and she had shorts on under the dress, she smiled ''Ready Soul?''

''yea, this party better be cool''Soul said nonchalantly

''It's gonna be awesome because I'm here!''Black Star said, arriving with Tsubaki, Black Star was wearing a poorly made robot costume, while Tsubaki was dressed like a Zombie, Kid arrived, Kid was dressed as a skeleton, while his partners were dressed as cowgirls

Patty cheered that they had arrived, the group walked in

**[15 minutes later]**

during the party at the Haunted house, the lights flickered off, screams were heard, then the lights flickered on, a group of dead people laid on the floor in the middle of the party, ''Oh God!''a guest shouted pale,

**[5 minutes later]**

Maka had gathered the remaining 5 party guests and the rest of the main group, ''ok, Everybody, we see that we now have a problem, now we just gotta figure out ho-''the lights shutting off interrupted Maka, they came on and the corpses had disappeared, along with a party guest, ''Ah! Lira's missing!''a guy yelled, there was a ipad on the floor next to Maka, the screen flickered on, showing a teen girl with a black hoodie, and a black shirt, her face wasn't visible..

''Hello, How bout we have a little fun?''the girl laughed loudly.

* * *

ok, I know this was a short starter chapter, but hey! it rare that I get any Ideas at all! well, have fun!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA


	2. THE ENDTRICKERY!

Chapter 2: Oh Shit, The Game will begin

''H-Hey, what are you talking about?What do you mean by ''fun''?''Maka asked,

''you will have a series of tests, try not to die''the girl said, then a loud banging on the room door was heard and it broke open, showing a giant monster, Soul and the other weapons tried to transform,

''Hey! we can't transform!''Soul exclaimed, ''oh no! to the kitchen!''Black Star said

''Now's not the time to be thinking about food, Black Star!''Maka yelled, the monster stepped in, ''No! Knives!''Death The Kid said,

''Oh, Ok, Every-''the lights flickered off, and when they came on, The monster was holding Maka by her throat and the remaining party guests were gone with Blood in their place.

Maka had wide eyes, Soul tried to attack the monster but failed, getting thrown into a wall, then a knife was thrown at it's head, it roared, releasing Maka before disappearing, then more monsters chased them and they split up, Maka and Soul going into one room while the other split up, Maka locked the door,

''this is SO not cool''Soul said

[Black Star and Tsubaki]

they made screams and the Monster got them

[Death The Kid and Liz/Patty]

they ran to the room Maka and Soul were in and slammed the door, Maka heard Kid and opened it, they ran in and Maka locked the door again, they all panted,

[an hour later]

Maka was sound asleep, and Kid and Liz were the only ones awake, Kid and Liz went out to check if it was safe, they screamed, Maka, Patty and Soul woke up and saw the door open, they slammed it shut, the monster broke it down, it came in, Maka and the other two back into a corner, fear in their eyes, then the monster exploded into confetti, the group stared in absolute confusion, the girl chuckled, walking in, the ''dead'' party guests came from the closet and from under the beds,

''what the heck?!''Maka said, the girl pulled her hood back. it was Lira,

''you really thought there was a monster? wow, those looks on your faces were priceless''she laughed,

''it was all a plan organized by Lira''Kid said,

''b-but, the blood!''Maka said, Liz pulled out a bottle of ketchup,

''the whole thing couldn't be pulled off without my amazing acting skills though, of course''Black star said

''how couldn't Soul transform?''Maka asked, ''or Patty''

''We just went along with it to scare the crap out of you''Soul laughed, before proceeding to receive a Maka chop

THE END

* * *

how'd you like that?

it was all just a scam XD

well, R&R and have fun reading, also, I know, my grammar is HORRIBLE, but, I was trying to write this while the idea was still in my head, which isn't very long


End file.
